SENTRY
by TheTransfiguredCanary
Summary: Discord returns before Nightmare Moon and takes over Equestria. A hundred years after his reign began a new upstart comes from a forgotten cloud town to Manehattan and helps found New Equestria. Learn the amazing story of Flash Sentry and all that he gave for the great new nation of ponies. (Half the mane six are male obvious AU. ) A retelling of the amazing musical Hamilton
**SENTRY**

THE AMERICAN EQUESTRIAN MUSICAL

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone… this is all Books' fault…

I love Hamilton… but she was pressuring (reminding) me to write Beautiful Nightmares and suddenly the two fandoms just "chic-a plauuhu!"

So here it is… blame her

I don't own Hamilton... I'm not that good at poetry... or rap.

* * *

Alexander Hamilton: Flash Sentry

Marquis de Lafayette: Elusive (GB Rarity)

Hercules Mulligan: Guchi Forhim (GB Coco Pomel {i liked the total disconnection it offered})

John Laurens: Applebrandy (GB AJ)

Aaron Burr: Fancy Pants

George Washington: Shining Armor

Angelica Schuyler Church: Sunset Shimmer

Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton: Twilight Sparkle

Peggy Schuyler: Trixie Lulamoon

King George III: Discord

Thomas Jefferson: Prince Blueblood

James Madison: Hard Caramel

Maria/James Reynolds: a changeling (because why Alex, why?)

Philip Hamilton: Skedaddle (GB Scootaloo)

Samuel Seabury: Flim and Flam

Charles Lee: Butterscotch

* * *

 **ACT 1**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Flash Sentry

 _"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a drunkard, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the skylands, by providence impoverished in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?"_

 _"The ten dollar, founding father without a father, got a farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self starter, by fourteen they placed him in charge of a trading charter."_

 _"And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the plains he struggled and kept his guard up; inside he was longing for something to be a part of the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter."_

 _"Then a hurricane came, and devastation rained, our man saw his future, drip dripping down the drain, put a pencil to his temple connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain a testament to his pain"_

 _"Well the word got around they said 'This kid is insane man!' took up a collection just to send him to the mainland, 'Get your education don't forget from whence you came' and the world's gonna know your name, what's your name man?"_

 _"Flash Sentry… my name is Flash Sentry… and there is so much that I'm gonna be… just you wait, just you wait."_

 _"When he was ten his father split full of it, debt ridden, two years later see flash and his mother bedridden half dead, sitting in their own sick the scent thick"_

 _"Then Flash got better but his mother went quick."_

 _"Moved in with cousin the cousin committed suicide, left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying-"_

 _"Flash ya gotta fend for yourself."_

 _"He started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf!"_

 _"There would be nothing left to do for someone less astute, he woulda been dead or destitute, without a cent of restitution started working! Clerking for his late mother's landlord! Trading sugarcane and rum and all the thing he can't afford!"_

 _"Scamming!"_

 _"For every book he could get his hooves on!"_

 _"Planning!"_

 _"For the future see him now as he stands on the deck of a ship headed for the mainland. In Manehattan you can bee a new man!"_

 _"In Manehattan you can be a new man."_

 _"Just you wait…"_

 _"In Manehattan you can be a new man."_

 _"Just you wait…"_

 _"In Manehattan you can be a new man, in Manehattan!"_

 _"JUST YOU WAIT!"_

 _"FLASH SENTRY!"_

 _"Flash Sentry…"_

 _"We're waiting in the winds for you."_

 _"Waiting in the winds for you."_

 _"You could never back down you never learned to take your-"_

 _"TIME!"_

 _"Oh, Flash Sentry!"_

 _"Flash Sentry."_

 _"When Equestria sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same oh!"_

 _"The ship is in the docking now see if you can spot him…"_

 _"Just you wait…"_

 _"Another immigrant coming up from the bottom…"_

 _"Just you wait."_

 _"His enemies destroyed his rep Equestria forgot him!"_

 _"We fought with him!"_

 _"Me, I died for him."_

 _"Me, I trusted him."_

 _"Me, I loved him."_

 _"And me…"_

 _"I'm the damn fool that shot him!"_

 _"There is so much that I'm gonna be, but just you wait!"_

 _"What's your name man?"_

 _"FLASH SENTRY!"_


End file.
